Neon Titan
The''' Neon Titan''' is the product of a human experiment conducted in classified facilities. It is made by Ahmad and dedicated to Nick. History *'Between 1989 and 1933': After the discovery of Neon, the American Goverment decided to experiment the use of Neon as a nuclear weapon, but the plan backfired due to the non-effectiveness of Neon as a nuclear reactor without certain star-like conditions. *'1934': The American Goverment issued an experiment conduction for an amount of Nuclear Chemists. They began Project: N.E.O.N.M.I.N.E. and Project: N.E.O.N.W.E.A.P.O.N. to create a natural neon source and produce a nuclear weapon using neon by simulating star-like conditions. *'1937': Both projects deduced that such results can only be obtained by experimenting on a living being, specifically a Pyrosapien-A. The Goverment was able to capture such a creature. *'1939': The scientists managed to obtain a natural neon source and be able to use a nuclear weapon out of neon. But the test subject was extremely maimed, and had a vast mutation in DNA structure due to heavy nuclear reaction in its body. *'1943': Before the resulting test subject can be taken under control, it sprung into life and terrorized the base it was in. It managed to eradicate an amount of American bases that were immediately covered up, and the deaths were blamed on the war that started roughly two years earlier. *'1945': After the test subject was located between the Japanese villages Hiroshima and Nagasaki, the American army bombarded the two villages with nuclear bombs Fat Man and Little Boy to elliminate the test subject, now declared top secret and dubbed the Neon Titan. The Neon Titan disappeared from the American notice, and was no longer reported of, causing the Americans to declare the threat over. *'2014': A sudden ellimination of three military bases has been reported along with the spotting of a weird creature, causing the Americans to question the Neon Titan's death..... Etymology The name Neon Titan was given to the experiment due to its abnormal abilities (being called Titan) and due to its heavy use of Neon. Appearance It looks like a 14-feet tall humanoid with pale green skin. It has glowing green spots throughtout its body, most notably where eyes and mouth can be, and on the palms. Powers and Abilities The Neon Titan uses his natural neon storage, which his body produces naturally, as a primary weapon. One notable function, is the ability to project star-like conditions into his arms, and allow him to blast a form of explosive green flame with nuclear properties. This fire is so powerful, that it destroys objects upon touch. This fire is actually the product of a Neon-burning fusion, a type of nuclear reaction. The Neon Titan is also able to regenerate missing body parts. The Neon Titan naturally produces light from his entire body, as evident by his green glow on his eyes. He can also project this light as a form of blinding oponents. The Neon Titan also is a Neon powerhouse, and is pursued by the humans to be mined for Neon. Weaknesses It does not have any known weaknesses, as it is declared as a "Nonstoppable Rogue Mutant" by the American goverment. Though it does have a sort of weakness, as it was harmed by two nuclear bombs dropped at him. Trivia *It is unlikely Nick will use this in something as he has virtually no series here. *Enjoy! Category:Dedicated Characters Category:NickFusi0n Category:Ahmad15 Category:Tributes by Ahmad